School Run
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Danny meets Steve, the uncle of his daughter's best friend. AU fic. Pre-McDanno.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** School Run

**Pairing:** Pre-Steve/Danny

**Rating/Warnings:** T

**Summary:** Danny meets Steve, the uncle of his daughter's best friend. AU fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0. Made for pleasure, not profit.

**Note/s: ** Usually I don't write AU fics but this plot would not leave me alone. Also, I love writing Grace because she's such a happy and bubbly child. :') By the way, reviews are love. *More notes at the end of the fic*

* * *

**SCHOOL RUN**

"Danno, you _have_ to meet Everett!" Grace was almost bouncing in her seat. Danny looked over at her briefly, to find she was grinning at him widely, and then returned his eyes back to the road ahead. Because there was no way in Hell that he was going to take his eyes off the road for more than two seconds when his Gracie was in the car, no chance. "He's so cool; he's super smart and he says his uncle was a SEAL and-"

"Whoa now. Does someone have a crush?" Danny chuckled, though really he was slightly nervous at the thought. He would never let a boy within two feet of his little girl.

"Ew, no, boys are yuck!" Grace scrunched up her nose in disgust, which made Danny smile proudly. _That's my girl._

* * *

"So you're Grace's Dad?" Danny didn't turn to face the man, but from the corner of his eye he observed him. He saw the brunette was much taller than him by at least six or seven inches.

"Yeah." The blonde cop eventually replied, smiling as Grace waved to him and entered the school building. "And you're Everett's Dad?"

"No, his uncle, Steve McGarrett. His mother, my sister, had a meeting with some lawyers about her divorce and- Ah, but you don't want to hear about that." The man gave a small laugh and faced Danny, who still wouldn't look at him. "Y'know, Ev's a good kid. He's super smart."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

Danny glanced at Steve who furrowed his eyebrows, widened his stance, folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head. "You don't like Everett, do you?" Danny opened his mouth to defend himself but Steve spoke over him, "It's okay, I get it. Grace is your baby girl. But you do realise they're just kids, right?"

As he nodded, Danny faced Steve, "I know, sorry. Just a bit protective." He took the time to actually look at the man before him. He was tanned, hazel eyes were surrounded by long eyelashes, and faded tattoos peeked from underneath the sleeves of the tight blue tee he wore. "So, I hear you're a Navy SEAL?"

Steve puffed his chest out, almost out of habit, like a proud dog. "Ex-Navy SEAL actually. And you are..."

"HPD cop. Only moved here a few months ago."

Steve chuckled and nodded. "I knew you were from the mainland."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, slightly offended. "Oh yeah? How'd you figure that out?"

Steve grinned and indicated to Danny's attire. "No one wears a tie in Hawaii, Danny."

The blonde's jaw dropped and he gave a breathy laugh. "Excuse me for wanting to look professional!" He adjusted his tie and ran a hand through his hair, where some tufts had wrestled free of the excessive amounts of product he used. "Plus, you have to admit; a tie looks good on me." He half-smirked in a joking manner.

"Can't deny that." Steve licked his lips and laughed when Danny blushed. Danny noticed his laugh came from his stomach, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. Danny also noticed how he shouldn't have noticed so much about this man.

"So, Mr Navy SEAL, where you working now?" The cop asked, genuinely interested.

"Just at some Shave Ice place. It's not much, but it's a steady job." The former SEAL pursed his lips and looked to the ground where his eyes found a scratch on his shoes. "After my Dad died, I didn't really know what to do. I'm kind of in the process of finding myself again."

Danny nodded slowly, although Steve couldn't see him. "Why didn't you get a job at HPD? I'm sure they wouldn't refuse a Navy SEAL."

The brunette man looked up and shrugged. "They screwed over a friend of mine once. And I tend to hold grudges. McGarrett rule number one is _never _work with HPD."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "I think I should be taking offence to that. You know not all HPD cops are like that, right?"

"Are you?" Steve tilted his head to the side and took a step closer.

Danny breathed a sigh and said, "You tell me." Steve bit his lip as he thought it over. "Look, I have to get going, I have work. But, maybe we can go for a coffee sometime? And talk about your repressed emotions towards HPD." He grinned at his own witty comment as he took out his phone for Steve to enter his number.

The SEAL took the device and laughed, "What are you now, my therapist?"

"Sounds like you need one, Army Boy."

Steve rolled his eyes and almost growled, "Dude,_ Navy_. Not Army, _Navy_." Danny bit his tongue to hold back a laugh and shrugged. Steve shook his head and said, "Don't you have a job to be getting to?"

"Yeah. But I'll see you for that coffee?"

"I prefer beer, to be honest." Steve reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys and stepped back.

"Beer it is then." Danny imitated his actions and turned to walk back to his car. "See you around, McGarrett."

* * *

**Note/s: **I have something to say; I friggin' hate computers. I lost about seven of my fanfics, this being one of them, because my laptop was being a diva. So I had to rewrite this, which is why it's not up to standard. It's also slightly shorter than intended.

Anyway, I'm still so glad I got this fic out of the way. I have a sequel to this almost finished which will be titled 'Not Drunk, Just Chemically Imbalanced' which will feature Steve and Danny getting drunk together, so keep an eye out for that by following me. I'll also post a link on my Tumblr, so you can follow me there; roxythelostdaffodil.

Mahalos for reading guys. Stay awesome.


	2. Notice

This is a notice to say that I have uploaded the sequel to this story. I had noticed a lot of you had followed this story rather than me, so I'm posting this to let you know :)

It's called 'Not Drunk, Just Chemically Imbalanced'. Hope you enjoy. x


End file.
